Classes
Hero Siege features eight different classes, each with their own attacks and skills. Before you can play Hero Siege, you need to make a character and choose one of these classes. After you have given your character a name, you can start playing. By slaying monsters you gain XP for you character, and you'll start leveling up. Each level you gain gives you 2 Skillpoints to distribute in your normal Attributes, and 1 special Skillpoint to spend on special abilities, that are exclusive for you class. Hero Siege also features Multiplayer, using the same classes that Single Player uses. You won't be able to use your single player character in the Multiplayer game mode. Instead, you will have to make a new characters, specific for Multiplayer. Each player has 12 Single Player, and 12 Multiplayer character slots available. After you have filled all these slots, no further characters may be created. Instead, to make a new character, an old one will have to be deleted. Single Player slots can't hold Multiplayer characters, and Multiplayer slots can't hold Single Player characters. Viking The Viking is a melee class that uses an axe to defeat his enemies. His active abilities are suited to dealing high damage to groups of enemies. After every two swings, the Viking attacks everything around him in a small radius. The best early ability of the Viking is the Seismic Slam, which one-shots enemies in the early acts if upgraded regularly. The slam affects enemies in an arc before the viking, and travels a small distance, so a group of enemies can be hit. The best strategy is to get as many enemies as you can to follow you, then turn back and activate Seismic Slam. For the later acts, the Shockwave ability is fantastic. The shockwave is narrow and travels in the direction the Viking was facing when he made it, but does an incredible amount of damage and can one shot all the bosses in the game if upgraded regularly(tested). Since the area of effect is very narrow, it's best to use this ability on bosses and not swarms. One last thing, it's a bad idea to stand at boss spawn and use Shockwave immediately as the boss spawns, since bosses are invulnerable for a small moment after they spawn. Pyromancer The Pyromancer is a ranged class that uses fire to defeat his enemies. While having a small life pool, the damage from his skills is significant. The Pyromancer fills a 'glass cannon' role and hence relies on hitting while using ranged abilities to decimate his foes. Marksman The Marksman is a long ranged class that utilizes fast, single target attacks and stationary turrets to dispose of his foes. The Marksman's main strength lies in his ability to set up a defensive nest of turrets. He can place a maximum of four turrets (two single target, two multi-arrow) to create a nearly impenetrable fortress. At this point, his main focus becomes dodging ranged attacks while the turrets clear the map of enemies. In addition he can stack his Landmines on the Summoning platform to chunk a lot of a bosses health, or even kill it the moment it comes out. Be careful, killing the boss ON the platform can make it difficult to get his item, and this trick doesn't work for Dungeon bosses. Nomad The Nomad is a melee class that uses a sword with a medium range attack and wind skills to defeat his enemies. His passive ability Traveler makes him very powerful to those who can kite from melee range. Redneck The Redneck is a melee class that uses a chainsaw to turn enemies to pieces and some other tricks. The Redneck has a chance for gasoline to spill out of his attacks. Gasoline burns enemies and damages them every tick. Pirate The Pirate is a long ranged class that uses a dual pistol to defeat her enemies. She features the fastest, and weakest, base attack of all classes of the game - and has skills including the unstoppable cannonball, gold-increasing plunder, and tiny understated parrot. It is one of the easiest classes for a new player, despite a slightly tricky basic attack pattern. You can stack your X-bombs on the pentagram to instantly kill most bosses. Be careful, killing the boss ON the platform can make it difficult to get his item, and this trick doesn't work for Dungeon bosses. Necromancer The Necromancer is a long ranged class that summons minions and uses magic to kill ememies. This class is easy to play and recommended for new players. Trivia: Quotes: "All I see is blackness, oh my hood is down." Samurai The Samurai is a character added in the DLC Karp of Doom, and is only available to players that have this DLC. He uses a katana and focuses on melee and mind skills. His attacks have relatively small hit-boxes, with virtually no peripheral reach. He can use his skills and then withhold attacking while they come off of cooldown to deal massive damage in a short amount of time. Fallen Paladin This character is available in the Depths of Hell DLC. This Class uses a sword, so his basic attacks don't have a long range. But his skills can reach pretty far. The Fallen Paladin focuses on healing, which makes him the first and only healer. His offensive skill is influenced by his strength, but the supportive skills by stamina.